The girl with the white eyes
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Alex Clayton isn't a normal girl her parents were killed, and her alpha tried to rape her. Now she's an omega and trying to stay one because she can kill all alphas. Suckish summary I know its my first story
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Okay, this is my first story so please no mean words time to do the sad disclaimer….

I do not own Teen Wolf

Here we go

Alex sighed as she thought about her old town. She didn't know why she had to leave maybe it was because her pack ran her away. Her alpha tried to take advantage of her so she defended herself. She had no family, no home but she managed to get a house in the new town and, a job._Guess I'll have to start over here._thought Alex. She stopped her running on all fours and, stared at the sign that read Beacon Hills she smelt the werewolf scent but, didn't do a thing. She ran to the house that she bought and, noticed how homey it was. Alex decided that she would go shopping for clothes tomorrow, since it was a Saturday night and she already registered herself , she would get school supplies, too.

The next day…

Alex sighed as she woke up her clothes were a mess, her hair, everything on her was a mess. She walked to the mall and, sniffed the air because the scent seemed to change all the time. Once she made her way to the mall, she started browsing through the clothes each store had. She found a store that she liked and, bought almost everything out of it. Next, she went to a store hat had school supplies she got everything she would need and went home to put her bags up. She went back out to buy food from the grocery store. Alex made a mental note on how small the store was. After her grocery store shopping, she went home and took the wig and contacts she had on. _Every pack wanted me because of my hair and eyes_.thought Alex. She took a deep breath as she got out the shower she made herself ready for bed and, thought maybe it would be better here.

Alex smiled as she woke up she was ready for school, she took her a quick shower and, got ready for school she wore black heels, white skinny jeans, a black shirt with a white skull on it, and a white leather jacket. She put on some lip gloss and grabbed the supplies she would need. She got on her motorcycle and, made her way to school. Once she made it to school she took her helmet off and ran hand through her white hair. She walked up the stairs and, made her way to the office. Once she made it there, it was a woman with strange red hair and piercing green eyes that could easily scare you.

"How may I help you" asks Ms. Redhead "I'm here to get my schedule and, I'm new here", I said. She gave me my schedule and tried to smile but, it scared me so much I had to smile back. "Thank you Ms…" I said. "Argent", she replied. My eyes widened slightly as I realized she was a werewolf hunter but, I didn't show it I just walked out and, headed to my class. Before, I walked in the classroom I took a deep breath and, walked in all eyes snapped towards me. "Can I help you", asked a deep voice from behind me. "Ummm I'm new, my name's Alex Clayton", I said. "Of course, why does god keep punishing me with kids. I'm Mr. Harris your chemistry teacher, and if you don't mind taking your hood off and, sunglasses we won't have a problem. I sighed as he told me that, I made my way to a seat by a boy with pretty brown eyes and, took my hat off along wit my glasses everyone watched me so I spoke up. " YES, I HAVE WHITE HAIR AND WHITE EYES, THEY'RE NATURAL NOW PLEASE STOP STARING!" I all but yelled at them. This will be one HELL of a year…

Okay, that was my first chapter let me know if its good. And please review!


	2. Chapter 2:Worst Day Ever

Paste your document here...

Okay, this is my first story so please no mean words time to do the sad disclaimer….

I do not own Teen Wolf

Here we go

Alex sighed as she thought about her old town. She didn't know why she had to leave maybe it was because her pack ran her away. Her alpha tried to take advantage of her so she defended herself. She had no family, no home but she managed to get a house in the new town and, a job._Guess I'll have to start over here._thought Alex. She stopped her running on all fours and, stared at the sign that read Beacon Hills she smelt the werewolf scent but, didn't do a thing. She ran to the house that she bought and, noticed how homey it was. Alex decided that she would go shopping for clothes tomorrow, since it was a Saturday night and she already registered herself , she would get school supplies, too.

The next day…

Alex sighed as she woke up her clothes were a mess, her hair, everything on her was a mess. She walked to the mall and, sniffed the air because the scent seemed to change all the time. Once she made her way to the mall, she started browsing through the clothes each store had. She found a store that she liked and, bought almost everything out of it. Next, she went to a store hat had school supplies she got everything she would need and went home to put her bags up. She went back out to buy food from the grocery store. Alex made a mental note on how small the store was. After her grocery store shopping, she went home and took the wig and contacts she had on. _Every pack wanted me because of my hair and eyes_.thought Alex. She took a deep breath as she got out the shower she made herself ready for bed and, thought maybe it would be better here.

Alex smiled as she woke up she was ready for school, she took her a quick shower and, got ready for school she wore black heels, white skinny jeans, a black shirt with a white skull on it, and a white leather jacket. She put on some lip gloss and grabbed the supplies she would need. She got on her motorcycle and, made her way to school. Once she made it to school she took her helmet off and ran hand through her white hair. She walked up the stairs and, made her way to the office. Once she made it there, it was a woman with strange red hair and piercing green eyes that could easily scare you.

"How may I help you" asks Ms. Redhead "I'm here to get my schedule and, I'm new here", I said. She gave me my schedule and tried to smile but, it scared me so much I had to smile back. "Thank you Ms…" I said. "Argent", she replied. My eyes widened slightly as I realized she was a werewolf hunter but, I didn't show it I just walked out and, headed to my class. Before, I walked in the classroom I took a deep breath and, walked in all eyes snapped towards me. "Can I help you", asked a deep voice from behind me. "Ummm I'm new, my name's Alex Clayton", I said. "Of course, why does god keep punishing me with kids. I'm Mr. Harris your chemistry teacher, and if you don't mind taking your hood off and, sunglasses we won't have a problem. I sighed as he told me that, I made my way to a seat by a boy with pretty brown eyes and, took my hat off along wit my glasses everyone watched me so I spoke up. " YES, I HAVE WHITE HAIR AND WHITE EYES, THEY'RE NATURAL NOW PLEASE STOP STARING!" I all but yelled at them. This will be one HELL of a year…

Okay, that was my first chapter let me know if its good. And please review!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Worst Day Ever

Disclaimer don't own teen wolf

I officially hate this teacher. I think he hates kids. I mean seriously, who becomes a teacher if you hate kids. The bell finally rung signaling lunch. _"Man I wish people would stop staring at me "_thought Alex.

Lunchroom

Alex walked in the lunchroom and, found a empty table. Not even less than a minute later a boy with a buzz cut came over, and the boy from chemistry. "Can I help you?" I asked bluntly. " Are you a werewolf?" buzz cut asked. "What's it to you?" I replied. "Well its not everyday you see a pretty girl with white eyes and white hair." he replied. "Alex Clayton" I replied. "People call me Stiles" he said as we shook hands. "Okay are you going to answer?" Stiles said but quickly added "and he's Scott and he's a- "werewolf, trust me I know. Alex interrupted. "how-" Alex just inhaled as Stiles made an "Oh" expression. "So what are you alpha, beta, omega?" asked Scott. "I'm an omega, but I can kill an alpha." I replied. "How's that even possible?" asked Stiles taking the words right out of Scott's mouth. At that moment the bell rung. "I would love to tell you but, I can't." Alex said. On her way out, some blonde through her tray on her and, laughed with some guy with blue eyes. They both made their eyes glow and told me their alpha wanted to meet me. _How could this get any worse, oh yeah I know I'm late for class and dirty. BEST DAY EVER hear the sarcasm._

Sorry for it being so short give me reviews it will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was very furious that she was late she would have to lie her way through it. When she walked in the classroom she didn't see a teacher she thought the teacher would be here by now but, she thought wrong."WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" asked a loud voice she turned around and saw the P.E teacher."Ididn't know whwere the classroom was." she lied smoothly."IN THAT CASE I'M YOUR GYM TEACHER !" yelled."OKAY!"Alex yelled back."Why are you yelling?"asked ."The same reason you are."Alex replied."Have you ever climed a wall?" asked ."Yes,I have."Alex repiled."Since you have you will be racing against Matt."said _. I wonder who that is... thought_ Alex."Yes sir"she replied back.

While Alex was getting her harnest on her the boy who she suspected was Matt,came up to her."Hi" he said in a friendly voice."Hi... Matt I'm guessing"Alex replied."Oh no, my name's Jackson,and what's your name?"he replied."Alex Clayton."she replied."Well its nice to meet you."he replied._He smells like her's dying thought Alex._She just nodded her head and walked away to climb the she was about to climb she heard someone say she can't climb she just walked up and put her hand on the first and started climbing really the time she got down everyone mouth's was hanging open.

_End of the Day_

By the end of the day Alex was just about to sniff this alpha out she picked up a scent,and she followed it to an old abandoned train she walked in everyone in there was sitting away from each all just stared at her for a there was a long decided to wait.

_And wait... And wait... And wait_ Alex got irritated so she broke the silence.

"Uhm...which one of you are the alpha."Alex just looked at her like she's crazy,and then 3 of them looked at nodded at one another and tried to attack her when they all dusted herself noticed the last person that was standing had red eyes glowing at her._Oh Damn thought Alex._The fight with the alpha went on for what felt like hours when it was only like 30 ,she got him down he got back up but didn't hit her or just looks at her and says

"I'm Derek Hale and you're in my pack."

**OK... here's the chapter some of you been waiting I do not own Teen Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY HE __**SERIOUSLY**__ THINK I'M IN HIS PACK __**GET**_** REAL.**Thought_ Alex._"I'm sorry what did you just say?"she asked."You** ARE** IN MY PACK."Derek said."Says who?!"she replied."Says me."said Derek._**I AM SOOO NOT LISTENING TO THIS GUY**_ Alex thought furiously."I'm not in no pack,not yours anyways."she said.

"Yes,you are."he said.

"No,I'm not."I replied.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Hell No"

I smiled triumphantly as I knew that I won that battle.I took out my phone to see what time it was,and noticed it was near 8'o eyes widened at the sight,because I didn't know I spent that much time here.

"I gotta go,since I have school tommorrow so... I'm **NOT** in your pack,and bye."I said as I was I was walking through the woods I heard talking,and I followed to see what it was.I kept following the scent until I got close enough to see but not to be heard.I saw Scott,Stiles, and a brunette._Her scent smells like I've smelt it before _thought was listening in on their conversation,she heard them say something about a kanima._Wonder what a kanima is _I saw they were about to leave she turned and ran on all fours until she got she got home she took a shower,ate two hot pockets,and watched she was done she went to her room,and went to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Alex woke up to her blaring alarm clock glaring at a sigh she got up and,went to her bathroom to take a quick shower._Today,I will fight back if someone step to me_ I curled her hair at the ends,and put some black skinny jeans on with a purple shirt on that says "RESPECT MY AUTHORITIES"and her signature leather grabbed her flats,backpack,and a apple then left for was getting off her motorcyle when she heard someone come up to her."Well,if it isn't even though all omegas never live."said an unknown voice When she turned around she saw...


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay...still don't know if I should continue this but here it goes.**

**Don't own Teen Wolf you know the drill but I will be making a new story called Be My Bad Boy.**

_Alex POV_

When i turned around I saw those two werewolves from yesterday."Can I help you... I trailed off because I forgot their names."Erica"the blonde said."Isaac"the brunette said."Okay,I don't know why you two are here so bye.I said as I started to walk didn't do anything but follow me it didn't really bother me but when they kept following I got irritated."SO WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!"I yelled."You're in our pack we have to stick around."said Isaac."Listen Isaac, I'm not in your pack I'm on my own you're on your own now please leave me alone."I said.I walked away they didn't follow me I was pleased with my self.

**GYM TIME**

As I was walking in gym I passed by the boys bathroom and heard someone talking it sounded like that Derek I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

_Time skip_

I can't believe what I heard he's turning into that what's wrong with him biting someone like him anyways.I went inside a empty classroom and waited until I heard that boy Scott and Stiles voice when they walked passed the classroom I pulled them in."Why is that Jackson boy turning into that?"I asked "Turning into what?"Stiles said.I leaned over and whispered in his ear and he said "Oh we have no idea why he is."I just sighed and looked at Scott then I noticed something was off from his scent I got up and walked over to him and sniffed him a little and I noticed he smelled like that hunter I saw the other day my eyes widened but I just hid it."Why do you smell like one of them?"I asked "One of what?"he asked "A hunter its people like you that get us captured and killed"I growled at him and walked I went to my next class I sat in the back and blocked out all noises and ended up falling asleep.

_Time Skip_

When I woke up class was just ending so I started packing my stuff and ran out the door I was going home and I hopped on my bike and rode home but when I got there I saw something I would have never thought I would see.

**Okay that's it didn't know what else to write so review or don't I get paid either way**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Its been a while and I don't own this and I'm changing up the plot.**

Alex's POV

Its been a while since I stopped being followed around by Derek's pack they left me alone and I'm okay with 's until I found out why,Erica and Boyd are missing and they just might be the moment,I am in chemistry class sitting next to haven't been on good terms but we will speak to each other every once in a while.

"Have you seen the alpha pack?"Scott asked.

I froze and started to remember everything that had happened that day,but I shook my head to get rid of the memories.I looked at Scott and nodded.

"I noticed when I said that you froze up."he said.

"I know I was in that pack until I left."I replied.

"Well can't you help us?"he said hopefully.I looked at him then nodded he sighed of relief and turned around to tell Stiles.

"Why are they coming here anyways?"I asked while turning around.

"They want Derek or something like that."Scott said.

" , ,and .If that's what you call whispering you might want to work on that." said.

"I want to know something if you hate kids so much,why in the hell wold you become a teacher?"I asked back to him.

"Well, you can do yourself the honor of going to the office."I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.I got up to walk out but before I did I saw Isaac out the corner of my eye smiling._He has a really pretty smile_. I thought while walking down the hallway,I froze at this thought and shook my head to get rid of that I was walking down the hallway,I felt something like someone was following me.I played it off,as I didn't really feel anything,but when they got close enough about to grab me I grabbed their arm and threw them into a locker.I was shocked at who it was the only words that came to my mind were:

"Really Isaac?"I said.

"Yes really now I would really like it if you would put me down."he said.I nodded and put him down so he would walk next to me.

"So what do you want?"I asked.

"Uhm...I have a small favor to ask."When he said that I was afraid of what he might ask.

**OKAY I would have kept going but high school has been a REAL BITCH lately.**


End file.
